


Just Not Lucky

by eileithyiakudo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crime, Gen, Horror
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eileithyiakudo/pseuds/eileithyiakudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demi adik-adiknya, Furihata nekat menodong orang. Tapi sayangnya ia salah memilih korban.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Not Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is originally posted in ffn.net.

Disclaimer : Seluruh karakter di Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Saya hanya pinjam saja buat menyalurkan imajinasi.

* * *

 

Furihata Kouki akhirnya menemukan mangsanya. Tangan kanannya yang memegang golok gemetaran, membuat pemuda itu harus memegangi tangan kanannya dengan tangan kiri—berharap gemetarannya berhenti. Furihata menghela napas, lalu menghembuskannya pelan.

_Tenang, Kouki, tenang._

Furihata terdiam selama beberapa saat, mengatur napas. Diamatinya mangsanya. Seorang laki-laki yang memakai jaket hitam dengan hoodie menutupi kepalanya. Helaian poni berwarna merah menyembul dari balik hoodie. Perawakannya langsing dan tidak lebih tinggi dari Furihata. Mangsa yang kelihatannya mudah untuk diatasi.

_Tenang, Kouki. Ancam dia, ambil barang berharganya, lalu kabur. Selesai._

Kalimat-kalimat menenangkan diri berdengung di kepala Furihata. Dia _harus_ melakukan ini. Adik-adiknya kelaparan di rumah kardus mereka. Sekali ini saja. Adik-adiknya butuh makan. Sekali ini saja. Setelah itu Furihata tidak akan melakukannya lagi.

_Sekali ini saja…._

Furihata merasakan tangannya kembali gemetaran. Dicengkramnya tangan kanannya. Laki-laki itu sudah dekat. Sebentar lagi.

Sebentar lagi.

Laki-laki itu berjalan tenang melewati Furihata yang bersembunyi di balik sesemakan. Furihata memakai masker-nya.

_Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali._

Furihata melompat keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, menodongkan golok ke leher laki-laki ber-hoodie dari belakang. Laki-laki itu berhenti berjalan. Furihata menekankan goloknya ke leher laki-laki itu. Dia memakai hoodie, jadi golok itu tidak akan mengenai kulit lehernya.

“Harta atau nyawa?!” Seru Furihata, berusaha keras agar suaranya tidak bergetar. Mana ada perampok yang gemetaran?

“Harta atau nyawa?!” Seru Furihata lagi. Laki-laki di hadapannya diam. Furihata baru saja hendak berteriak lagi ketika laki-laki itu bersuara.

“Nyawa.” Suara itu terdengar tenang. Furihata terdiam bingung. Maksudnya? Bukannya di saat begini biasanya orang menjawab ‘harta’?

Tangan si laki-laki tampak menghilang ke depan, lalu terdengar suara resleting terbuka. Si laki-laki ber-hoodie mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jaketnya. Furihata merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil. Ia menurunkan goloknya dan mundur beberapa langkah.

“Nyawa.” Ujar laki-laki itu lagi. Kini dia berbalik menghadap Furihata, membuat pemuda itu membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar.

Laki-laki itu memandang Furihata dengan kedua bola matanya yang berbeda warna. Bibirnya membentuk seringaian lebar yang kejam. Tatapan Furihata turun, memandang tangan kanan si laki-laki ber-hoodie. Kapak besi tampak mengilat di tangannya.

“Aku minta nyawa _mu_.”

Furihata bahkan tak sempat bergerak ketika laki-laki itu bergerak menuju dirinya dalam hitungan detik. Furihata melihat kapak besi terangkat ke atas, lalu semuanya gelap.


End file.
